Aspects of the disclosures generally relate to the field of data storage, and, more particularly, to data backup with rolling baselines.
Data backup is widely used to recover data in the event of data loss, data corruption, etc., particularly in enterprise storage systems. While data backup can be as straightforward as copying data from a primary storage system to a secondary storage system, many techniques are used to optimize the process. For example, only data that has changed since the previous backup might be backed up, thus reducing the overall amount of data that is backed up.